


cake date

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cake, Caught, Crack Treated Seriously, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgebur, Georgebur Shippers Come Get Y'all Juice, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Minecraft, No Description of Smut, Wilburs Office, cake date, fuck i want cake now, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george and wilbur go on their cake date, it goes *very* well
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209
Collections: Anonymous





	cake date

Wilbur was ecstatic, George had finally taken up his offer on a cake date. 

The two boys were currently sitting across from each other, Wilbur on his couch and George sitting on a chair. 

They were overall having a good time, it was a bit awkward at first seeing as they’d only met in person once but it slowly dissolved into the calm conversations they were used to having with each other. 

George was just as excited as Wilbur, but probably way more nervous. He didn’t know how to strike up a proper conversation, he had to look away, close his eyes and pretend they were still on TeamSpeak to ease his nerves. But soon enough his nerves fizzled away and he was able to talk to the taller boy.

Though it wasn’t all talking, Wilbur had bought two slices of cake (he reckoned it wouldn’t have been a cake date with no cake) for the boys to eat when they met up again.

"George, you have a bit of.." Wilbur gestures his finger below his lip.

"Oh!" George exclaims, wiping his finger on his lip.

He doesn't get it at all.

"Here," Wilbur pushes his plate of cake aside and wipes his thumb underneath George's lip.

George flushes a bright red as Wilbur brings the whip cream from his finger to his mouth.

Both of them continue eating their cake, George's strawberry and cream and Wilbur's coconut.

George looks like he's plotting something, his eyes are cast down and a small smile is on his face.

"Wil,"

Wilbur meets his eyes.

He continues, "You have a bit of frosting there,"

Wilbur goes to wipe it but George stops his hand, "I-I've got it."

He leans forward and presses his lips to Wilbur's quickly. Wilbur feels his tongue dart out a bit, probably to get the frosting on his lips. 

George goes to pull a way but Wilbur pulls him by his shirt to keep their lips connected.

George jolts forward, making him kiss the other boy a bit harder than anticipated. 

He did not expect his plan to work this well.

He gasps a bit and Wilbur kisses him deeper, grabbing the back of his head now rather than his shirt he guides him to his lap so he doesn't have to lean on the table.

George whines into Wilbur's mouth, the second his mouth opens Wilbur uses it to his advantage immediately. He slips his tongue over George's lip before putting in his mouth, licking gently behind his teeth.

\-----------------

"Chat! Should I try to get Georgie on the call?" Dream asks his chat, laughing a bit. 

“Why are you asking Chat and not me!” Sapnap whines, “I wanna see Gogy”

"Fine, I will" He gets onto his phone and calls George, immediately putting it on speaker phone.

The phone rings for an abnormal amount of time before it stops and is answered.

"George!" The two boys yell into the phone.

"Y-yeah?" His voice is out of breath a bit raspy, as if he had a terribly sore throat.

"Do you want to get on the SMP with me?" 

"I-" Another heavy breath is taken, "Can't right now."

“Aw but Gogy,” Sapnap drawls out, obviously trying to annoy the other male.

“I can’t, sorry” His voice is pitching up.

“George are you oka-” Dream starts.

He’s interrupted by the sound of George’s phone falling to (what he thinks) is the ground.

"Wilb-" The call is muted almost as soon as the first syllable is out of his mouth.

Oh.

Sapnap laughs, “Oh my God.”

Dream finally realized what was happening.

"Uh," He laughs awkwardly "Okay Georgie we'll see you later, get on when you can." 

The phone unmutes again, Dream is nervous and Sapnap is still laughing. 

“Sorry,” Wilbur's voice is now ringing through the phone “He’s at my house right now, we can get on later if you’d like.”

“Um,” Dream forces a laugh again, “You don’t have to. I'm sure you’re very busy.”

“Yeah very busy, how are you Wilbur?” Sapnap asks mischievously.

“Im doing-” He cuts himself off, “One second Sapnap.” 

They both hear Wilbur pull the phone away from his face and a muffling go over the microphone. The muffling does nothing because they can still hear a faint “What the fuck George you’re going to bite my fucking dick off!”

Dream hangs up and Sapnap is on the verge of tears.

“Sorry chat he’ll get on later,” Dream grumbles.

\---------------------------

Wilbur had dressed himself and George and was now leading him to his office. 

“Woah, the world famous clock” George jokes as he pets the outside plastic. 

“World famous? I think you’re giving me too much credit.”

“Nope, you’re definitely famous everywhere that’s important.”

“Britain and America?”

George hums in agreement, still a little out of it. 

“Do you wanna get on the Dream’s stream?” 

“Mm, sure.”

Wilbur wakes up his computer and gets on TeamSpeak, he types a few things then starts a call with Dream.

The call tone starts and ends quickly. 

“Okay, find me so you can help me build a house.”

“Oh, alright then. Jesus let us sit down.” 

Wilbur looks around his office for something for George to sit on and finds nothing so instead he sits down on his chair and drags the other boy down with him. 

George yelps and smacks his shoulder, but he can tell that there was no heat behind it because his face was flushed and his slap was weak. 

“Cheer up Gogy we can’t help Dream with a house if you’re being a baby.”

“Shut up.”

The stream continues on normally, they finish Dreams house quickly considering there were now 4 people working on it. 

“PogChamp! See that’s what a house is supposed to look like!” Wilbur exclaims. 

“I prefer my house, but I guess yours is pretty cool.”

“No one wants to hear about your twink cottage George” Sapnap jokes back. 

“Twink cottage?! It’s not a twink cottage, it's a hobbit hole!” He pauses before adding “And it’s not a hobbit hole because I’m short, it’s a hobbit hole because those are cool.”

The group bursts out in laughter at George’s explanation. Dream’s computer chimes, signaling a donation and they all attempt to quiet down. 

“BunnyBoy donated $5” The computer voice reads before continuing onto the message, “So are we all just ignoring the fact that George was getting railed by Wilbur on call or what?” 

Dream lets out a sound of surprise, Sapnap starts laughing so hard he sounds like he’s hurting himself. Wilbur and George are both silent. 

“I was not getting ra-”

“Yeah we are just going to ignore it.” Wilbur says nonchalantly.

Sapnap laughs even harder.


End file.
